The Lady of Peace
by Searching4.a.Reason
Summary: It's hard to say where a story begins in Narnia. So many elements of past, present and future intertwining in every life. There are people who write History, then there are those who make it...  Mine begins one cold winters night.
1. One Cold Winter's Night

"Alambil, Alambil!" a voice shouted, a fist pounded on my door.

I groggily rose from my bed, fumbling to grab my lantern as I stumbled to answer it. The night was bitter cold and the sky darker than midnight. Louis, a faun, one of the few creatures who inhabited the northern lands, stood, a young girl in his arms. Her dress of light blue velvet and silk was blood stained and her hair covered her face

"What happened to her?" I questioned, sobering up from the dazed state of sleep as I ushered Louis inside. He shook the snow off his hooves politely before entering, almost fuelling a lecture from me.

He placed her gently down on the spare cot and pushed her long auburn hair away from her face, revealing a bleeding cut on her forehead. The steady rise and fall of her chest relieved me slightly.

"I do not know. I stumbled upon her on my way home. I couldn't think of any other healers in the north besides you, milady," he explained.

"I will see what I can do for her. Please, make yourself at home, there is soup still in the pot on the table," I began.

"Oh no, I must be off, my wife would be most distressed if I did not return before morn. I trust you can look after her, though please send word to me if you require my assistance." With that Louis took his leave, shutting the door to my cottage and disappearing into the winter's night.

I set to work building the fire, warming some water and creating a balm to seal the wounds with to stop infection. Setting the balm and bowl of warm water on the table, I quickly unfastened the once beautiful dress leavening the girl in her plain white shift. Luckily there seemed to be no lacerations to her abdomen or chest. Only her arms and legs bled from cuts that littered her ice cold skin and the single cut above her eyebrow.

I cleaned the blood away before applying the balm thickly to the weeping cuts. Once I was satisfied, I pulled a warm though light blanket over her small frame.

I threw two more logs into the fireplace before finally taking a seat in my old wooden rocking chair. My eyes settled on the young girl, she had a pretty face, one of a young adolescent. A spark of familiarity flared in my mind though I pushed it aside and settled in for a long night.

The first rays of morning shone through the eastern windows of my cottage casting a golden hue around the room, I stretched and small yawn escaping my lips.

A groan floated across the room from the young girl. I rose and made my way towards her.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"You're in the Northern Plains," she jumped slightly at my voice and sat up watching me closely, "A friend of mine found you not far away and brought you to me. Do you know what happened?" I asked.

She nodded, "My horse was spooked by something, and it threw me off and bolted. Then I don't remember much else."

"Do you recall what date it is, ah?" I paused, trying to decide what I should address her as.

"Qu… Lucy, my name's Lucy," she beamed, offering her hand to me.

I looked at it, slightly confused though took hold of it regardless. She gently shook my hand before releasing it.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lucy, everybody calls me Alambil, but you can call me Rennée," I smiled.

"Rennée, that's a lovely name," Lucy complimented, smiling as she climbing out of the bed.

I smiled, "Thank you, I think your name suits you perfectly. Lucy means light, if I remember correctly… it isn't hard to believe you light up a lot of people's worlds with that smile." This only caused Lucy to smile even brighter.

Lucy glanced at her dress which lay over the back of one of the chairs before looking down at her shift, "You wouldn't happen to have a spare dress for me to wear would you?"

"Certainly, I don't have anything quite as nice as your old one, though I'm sure there is one in your size somewhere in my chest," I stated, pulling open the trunk and searching though the collection of items within it. I finally found a simple red gown that would probably fit close enough and a leather belt. I pulled them out and passed them to Lucy. She gratefully accepted them and hurried into the small alcove which served as a bathroom, hidden behind a folding screen.

I pulled my simple green dress over the top of my shift and fastened my black waist cincher, giving my dress shape and holding it in place. I pulled on my cloak and fished out another for Lucy. She appeared from the bathroom, dressed and looking as fresh as morning's dew.

"What do you say to going and finding some breakfast?" I asked, collecting one of my baskets and my bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Sounds splendid!" she giggled, taking the offered cloak and hurrying out the door, "Oh goodness, I forgot my shoes."

She hurried back inside and slipped on her shoes before returning to the winter wonderland outside.

I pulled the door closed after me, casting my eyes over the white snow-covered plains. Lucy twirled in the snow, watching the world spin by her.

I chuckled, "Come on Lu, if you want breakfast before noon we'd best be on our way. Besides after it we can work on trying to find a way to get you home." With that we headed towards the north, over the main ridge which separated the northern plains into East and West. Nestled amongst a few tall strong pines was the High King's personal retreat, the only place in Narnia's north that wasn't touched by winter.

"Do you live by yourself?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, my mother died when I was young, my father is… very busy and my brother… has duties in… other lands," I answered.

"It must get lonely. What do you do, I mean, work wise, what is your job?"

I nodded, "It does though that has been cured thanks to you. As for work, I am a healer, and appointed by Aslan as a type of overseer of the northern lands, I suppose you could call it."

Lucy's brow crinkled in confusion, "Overseer? You mean like a guardian?"

"Yes, a guardian."

"Where are we going Ren?" Lucy questioned, glazing at the growing outlines of a wall.

"You're not from around here are you?" I questioned, already knowing the answer, "This is the High King's personal retreat, and it's the only place in the north not affected by winter. It's enchanted, as are all royal buildings in Narnia. Because it's not affected by winter, fruits, vegetables and various other things grow. This, my dear friend, is where we source breakfast."

"But, isn't that stealing?" she quizzed, almost shocked.

I shook my head as we finally reached the cobblestone patch that lead to the main gates, "Goodness no. I would never steal, especially not from the High King. I have heard many a great things about him."

Lucy smiled, "Oh, I'm sure he'd be pleased to know such kind words spread through his country," Lucy replied, "Build his ego to even greater heights," she mumbled to herself.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing, "You speak as though you know him."

"Know him, I dare say I should, I li…" she began, "I know him better than many."

I smiled, "Such fortune, and what of the Queens? I have heard they are both images of beauty and the kindest of people. They reside in the Castle of the Four Thrones, do they not?"

Lucy nodded, "Cair Paravel. It's so beautiful, built entirely of marble and granite. Some rooms even have glass rooves. It's breathtaking. You should journey with me when I return to Cair, see if all the stories are as true as you imagine."

I smiled brightly at her, "Sounds marvellous. I've never travelled to the East before. I've heard the Eastern Sea sparkles as though it were made of a billion diamonds."

Lucy giggled at my dreamy state, though soon stopped as her eyes came to rest on the golden gates which separated the retreat from the rest of the world.

"Good morrow to you Lady Alambil, I see you have company," Vero, one of the guards, a centaur, greeted us. His armour shone in even the bleak winter light.

"Good morrow, Sir Vero, and what a fine day it is, the wind brings news of spring," I commented, as he opened the gates for us, "Lucy, this is Sir Vero, Sir Vero, this is Lucy."

"Milady, what a pleasure to meet you," he greeted taking Lucy's hand and placing a small kiss upon it.

Lucy smiled politely, "The pleasure is all mine good sir."

"I trust you will enjoy the array of berries that have finally ripened," Sir Vero said, closing the gates.

I grinned, "I dare say we will. Good day Vero."

"And to you both."

With that I led Lucy away toward the back of the huge villa in the direction of the berry bushes.

After our stomachs were filled and the basket overflowing with apples we returned to my cottage to plan and prepare for our journey to the East.


	2. Right and Reason

I gazed out of the window and watched as the first rays of morning's light, the first light of spring spread over the countryside. Winter was finally over. Today, we would journey to "the village of the fort", known to many as the town of Cair.

I exited the warm cottage and let a shrill whistle pierce the new spring air. From across the plains of melting snow two horses appeared, one pure white, the other coal black, both galloping at a breakneck pace. I smiled as they came to a halt before me. I set to work tacking them up and attaching the saddle bags Lucy and I had prepared last night.

Lucy, dressed in my finest dress of rich violet with my silver velvet cloak, looked radiant as she stepped out into the warm spring morning. I had opted for a more practical option, my black tights, white huntress tunic, leather boots and black leather belt. My grey cloak was light though warm. My quiver rested across my back, my bow confined in the safety of it. Lucy had insisted I pack a dress, so, I had packed a dress in my saddle bag along with my purse and dagger. Lucy had her saddle bag filled with apples and bread. A flask of water each was attached to our saddles.

"Did you put the fire out?" I questioned, adjusting the length of my stirrup.

"Yes Ren, it's as cold as ice," Lucy replied, climbing up into her saddle upon Ivory.

I turned back, into my hut and grabbed the necklace my father had given me from its place on my sideboard. I took one last look around my home before pulling the door closed and locking it, placing the key on my necklace before I clasped it around my neck.

I swung up into my saddle, taking hold of Ebony's reins. I glanced over at Lucy who seemed mesmerised by the change that was taking place before her eyes. The snow was melting and in its stead the plains were coming to life in arrays of beautiful wild flowers. Even the trees on the ridge which surrounded the High King's villa seemed to come to life, dancing in the soft spring breeze.

"Come Lucy, if we ride hard enough we could make it to Owl Wood before nightfall.

Without delay we urged our horses into a canter towards the East.

It had been so very long since I'd felt this experience, the wild whipping through my hair, my cloak billowing gracefully behind me, Ebony's graceful movements across the earth. I sighed and allowed myself a deep breath. For the first time in a long time I could smell all the elements of which Narnia was built, combine into one, like a pot with all the ingredients to a recipe simmering away. Memories of my childhood swirled through my mind returning me to times long since passed…

"_The berry grove is this way," my younger brother stated, pointing in the direction of the cliffs._

_I shook my head, "Tarva, berries need water and good soil, and so, they'll be near the river."  
>He glared at me, "That way."<em>

_I shook my head, "I bet a slice of Mother's berry pie they're this way." I picked up my basket and ventured off in the direction of the river. I heard Tarva's heavy footfalls following behind me. _

_Breaking through the tree line we arrived at our destination. Hidden amongst the trees, nestled amongst the tall trunks were masses of wild berry bushes. The entire grove had colour splashed through it from the rich red of the strawberries, to the vibrant hues of the blue berries and the darkest shades of the blackcurrants, each berry as delightfully tasteful as the next. _

_We set to work filling our little woven baskets for our mother._

"_These are incredibly good," Tarva commented, the content of his mouth muffling the words to an almost inaudible statement._

_I turned to face him, my hands on my hips and eyebrows raised in an unimpressed manner, "I don't think you quite understand this job Tarva. We're meant to collect the berries in our basket, not our mouths. Mother will be most disappointed if your appetite is ruined because of our expedition."_

_Tarva swallowed his mouthful and smiled up at my sheepishly, his face and hands a mess of mulberry juice, "I'm sorry." I shook my head and returned my attention to the strawberry bush in front of me. "Little brothers…" I sighed, grasping another plump red berry._

"Cair Paravel is most glorious, Ren. You'll love it, I'm sure. The most beautiful room in all of Cair Paravel is its Grand Hall, in which the four thrones stand. It has a glass room that allows one to see the stars and the moon in the night and the clear blue skies of day, and the balcony that extents from it looks down over the beach, if you look hard enough you can see the country of Galma. Well, I believe so anyway…" Lucy concluded.

I chuckled slightly, "How would you know any different? Surely the royal's private quarters and other such important areas are not available to every citizen of Narnia for viewing."

Lucy seemed lost for an answer, "I suppose you are most right… I just, know people on the inside of Cair Paravel."

I smiled, "Well it seems I am in good hands. You are a trustworthy guide on such matters."

Lucy smiled and laughed slightly, "I am surprised you have never been to the East in all the three years of the reign of the new Kings and Queens."

"I suppose I never really felt the need to venture there. At least now, you have given me a reason," I answered, slowing my horse to a walk. Lucy pulled on Ivory's reins, slowing her to match Ebony's steady pace.

Lucy frowned, watching the road ahead of her purposefully, "If you spend your whole life waiting for reason, you will never truly live."

I turned to Lucy, "What you say is true Lu, though behind all action is reason, it is the driving force of life itself. Reason is like a force that wills us to do things, to achieve goals."

"But each person's reason is bias," she began, "It is dominated by experiences, desires."

I frowned, "Yes, though just because one desires something does not mean it has to be bad. One who desires freedom will fight oppression. One who desires truth will seek it through the darkness of deceit." Lucy fell silent. "But not all reasons are just… that is why for every evil, Aslan created its opposite. For every death, he blesses with new life. Sometimes, more often than few, evil reigns until reason wills beings to change it, to challenge all that is known," I continued.

"But, is it not one's right… freedom?" she questioned.

"Yes, but the reason they chose to fight is because it is their right," I replied.

"Then you must find a way to challenge yourself." Lucy's words were but a whisper.

I turned to her, my eyebrows furrowed, though she had spurred her horse onwards leaving me with my thoughts. I sighed, perhaps my young friend was right… but for now, those thoughts would have to wait. With that I urged Ebony into a gallop, racing after the flash of white and silver.


	3. Cerulean Pools

"Down the mountains, beyond the shore

the child shall journey till she finds the door.

Lion and -ess will join once more

and win the trials that arise in war

though the boy will be weakened, the girl will fall

and to the furtherest east she will be called," the melody was beautiful, alluring to a point.

I rose from my place of rest and slowly followed my ears to the source of the delightful tune. Before my very eyes the trunks of the trees and their limbs bent and bowed forming a clear path through an archway. At the end I could almost make out the outlines of a figure in the moonlight.

"Singing a song so sweet and mild

The woman will be blessed with naught bar a child.

The stars in the havens shall shine so bright

The new Queen will return in the morning light…" the voice continued.

My feet carried me as though I was transfixed by some lullaby, filling my body with ease and joy.

"Play the horn's tune from the Queen's chest

Out of the ruins Adam and Eve rise from rest.

The shadow of darkness doth not hauntingly cast

Upon the noble land, once free and vast.

When the light of the Era Golden burns,

hope to Narnia, shall forever return…" the being stopped singing as I reached it.

"That was beautiful," I commented.

The figure turned to face me. I gasped in shock… My mother was alive? "Mother?" I uttered.

She smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness, "Yes my child, I have been watching over you always… but I bring warning. You are going to be tested in ways that even I do not know of. You are going to discover who you are, my child, what your purpose is."

"But mother, where are you going?" I questioned reaching for her, only to find my hands had only grasped the air.

"Why did you send us away?" I demanded an answer.

She shook her head, "That is not for me to tell. That is for you to figure out, Atara." Her head rose, her eyes glanced to the lightening sky, "The East is calling. Farewell daughter…"

A loud roar resounded, making my ears ring and I awoke with a start… the morning light filtered down through the tree canopy above. To my right Lucy mumbled something in her sleep, while not far away Ebony nickered uneasily pawing at the ground with her right hoof. I lay still, listening for something out of the ordinary…

Then I heard it, the slight ring of a sword being slowly drawn from its scabbard. Careful not to draw attention to myself I moved my hand steadily towards my quiver, grabbing an arrow out of it.

"We should take her now, while they still sleep," a voice whispered.

"Sir, you grab Lucy, I'll take care of the other one," another voice said.

"Okay, though I want her alive," the other voice replied.

They wanted to kidnap my friend and take me as a hostage! Correction, they wanted both of us as hostages… I gulped slightly wrapping my fingers around the arrow shaft. I had one shot before I could attempt to grab my quiver and string my bow… who am I kidding the bow will take way too long.

"Now," a voice commanded.

Footfalls filled the air and Ivory let out a neigh of terror. I quickly leapt to my feet throwing the arrow at one of the approaching beings… a faun. It struck him in the shoulder and he fell to the ground with a cry. I thought the only fauns were in Narnia… and they were loyal to the Kings and Queens!

"Wait!" Lucy's voice piercing the air was the last thing I heard before my world fell into darkness…

Slowly I felt my senses come back to me as I returned from the darkness… I groaned slightly, opening my eyes a little trying to gather my surrounds.

"So, what you're trying to tell me, is that you go missing for three, almost four days, we find you with this woman who has kept you as a hostage and now you're angry with us for rescuing you?" a voice questioned.

"Oh please Edmund, you know that's not the case at all. She's my friend, she was the one who rescued me from the cold and treated my cuts. She was merely accompanying me back to Cair Paravel to ensure I return home safely!" Lucy's voice retaliated.

Somewhere a door opened and someone cleared their throat, "Her majesty Queen Susan."

The light footfalls alerted me to another person entering the room, "Oh Lucy, you're safe. Who's that?"

"A woman we believed was holding Luc…" the masculine voice began.

Lucy interrupted Edmund, "My friend Rennée."

"So you left the poor girl on the floor, Edmund, I thought you'd been taught better!" the woman, Susan reprimanded.

"We only just got back," he replied, in a pitiful rebuttal.

"General, please take the girl…" she began.

I sat up slowly holding my head, "I'm not going anywhere. Ouch, where on Earth am I?" I took in my surrounding trying to stop the room from swirling around before me.

"You're at Cair Paravel," Lucy beamed, offering me her hand. I took it and allowed her to pull me up.

"You told me you lived at Cair, not that you were a Queen and lived in Cair Para- oh my goodness! So that's why you were always so, hesitant and ending your sentences the way you were, it's all making sense now. Oh Aslan," I began, glancing at the King and Queen their crowns resting proudly on their heads. I turned to Lucy, "Why didn't you tell me!"

She glanced at the floor guiltily, "Because I didn't want you to treat me like everyone else does, I wanted you to be my friend."

I smiled at her and quickly embraced her, "You know that frown doesn't suit you at all."

Lucy laughed and hugged me back, "Come I have to show you the garden, you'll love it." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away in a rush. I dropped her hand turned to her two siblings, curtsied quickly and dashed after Lucy.

"Careful Lucy, running inside usually only lands one running into peop…" I turned the corner Lucy had just disappeared down and crashed into someone knocking us to the floor.

I glanced down at the face of the person I had run into, only to fall into the depths of the darkest purest cerulean pools.

Lucy giggled, appearing at my side, "Sorry Peter, she's new at the whole catching me thing." Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me off her brother and down the corridor. I turned to look back at the young man, "I'm most sorry, your majesty!" I apologised.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it," Lucy assured, as we exited the castle, "Something to laugh about later."

"How much later are we talking? I believe I broke almost ten laws in less than 5 minutes!" My eyes finally realised our surroundings. I sucked in a breath, "Wow."

Before us a glorious, lush oasis blooming with an array of colourful and exotic flowers rested in the shade of a giant oak.

The branches of the oak meandered around each other, fanning out into a fortress… one branch stretched so low that it touched the soft, green grass that covered the garden floor.

For a moment I could almost see Tarva and I swinging from branch to branch playing as children.

"Come on Ren, this isn't even the best part!" Lucy shouted from the trunk of the oak.

She gathered up her dress's skirt and gracefully made her way up into the tree, taking a seat on one of the higher branches. I scurried up the tree following the same path she had taken. As I sat down on the branch beside her I came to understand a lot of things about Lucy…

That was how we spent the rest of the afternoon, side by side, talking, laughing and watching the light fade over the western ranges, its glow making the Eastern Sea sparkle and shine.


End file.
